Programmed death receptor 1 (PD-1) is an immunoinhibitory receptor that is primarily expressed on activated T and B cells. Interaction with its ligands has been shown to attenuate T-cell responses both in vitro and in vivo. Blockade of the interaction between PD-1 and one of its ligands, PD-L1, has been shown to enhance tumor-specific CD8+ T-cell immunity and may therefore be helpful in clearance of tumor cells by the immune system.
PD-1 (encoded by the gene Pdcd1) is an Immunoglobulin superfamily member related to CD28, and CTLA-4. PD-1 has been shown to negatively regulate antigen receptor signaling upon engagement of its ligands (PD-L1 and/or PD-L2) The structure of murine PD-1 has been solved as well as the co-crystal structure of mouse PD-1 with human PD-L1 (Zhang, X. et al., Immunity 20: 337-347 (2004); Lin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 105: 3011-6 (2008)). PD-1 and like family members are type I transmembrane glycoproteins containing an Ig Variable-type (V-type) domain responsible for ligand binding and a cytoplasmic tail that is responsible for the binding of signaling molecules. The cytoplasmic tail of PD-1 contains two tyrosine-based signaling motifs, an ITIM (immunoreceptor tyrosine-based inhibition motif) and an ITSM (immunoreceptor tyrosine-based switch motif).
Following T cell stimulation, PD-1 recruits the tyrosine phosphatase SHP-2 to the ITSM motif within its cytoplasmic tail, leading to the dephosphorylation of effector molecules such as CD3 zeta, PKC theta and ZAP70 that are involved in the CD3 T cell signaling cascade. The mechanism by which PD-1 downmodulates T cell responses is similar to, but distinct from that of CTLA-4, as both molecules regulate an overlapping set of signaling proteins (Parry et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 25: 9543-9553). Bennett and coworkers have shown that PD-1-mediated inhibition of T-cell signaling is only effective when both activating and inhibitory signals are on the same surface, indicating that the PD-1 signaling mechanism is spatiotemporally determined (Bennett F. et al., J Immunol. 170:711-8 (2003)).
PD-1 was shown to be expressed on activated lymphocytes (peripheral CD4+ and CD8+ T cells, B cells and monocytes) and has also been shown to be expressed during thymic development on CD4−CD8− (double negative) T cells as well as NK-T cells.
The ligands for PD-1 (PD-L1 and PD-L2) are constitutively expressed or can be induced in a variety of cell types, including non-hematopoietic tissues as well as various tumor types. PD-L1 is expressed on B, T, myeloid and dendritic cells (DCs), but also on peripheral cells, like microvascular endothelial cells and non-lymphoid organs like heart, lung etc. In contrast, PD-L2 is only found on macrophages and DCs. The expression pattern of PD-1 ligands is suggestive of a role for PD-1 in maintaining peripheral tolerance and may serve to regulate self-reactive T- and B-cell responses in the periphery. Both ligands are type I transmembrane receptors containing both IgV- and IgC-like domains in the extracellular region. Both ligands contain short cytoplasmic regions with no known signaling motifs.
To date, numerous studies have shown that interaction of PD-1 with its ligands leads to the inhibition of lymphocyte proliferation in vitro and in vivo. Disruption of the PD-1/PD-L1 interaction has been shown to increase T cell proliferation and cytokine production and block progression of the cell cycle. Initial analysis of Pdcd1−/− mice did not identify any drastic immunological phenotype. However aged mice developed spontaneous autoimmune diseases which differ according to the strain onto which the Pdcd1 deficiency was backcrossed. These include lupus-like proliferative arthritis (C57BL/6) (Nishimura H. et al., Int. Immunol. 10: 1563-1572 (1998)), fatal cardiomyopathy (BALB/c) (Nishimura H. et al., Science 291: 319-322 (2001)) and type I diabetes (NOD) (Wang J. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A 102: 11823-11828 (2005)). Overall, analysis of the knockout animals has led to the understanding that PD-1 functions mainly in inducing and regulating peripheral tolerance. Thus, therapeutic blockade of the PD-1 pathway may be helpful in overcoming immune tolerance. Such selective blockade may be of use in the treatment of cancer or infection as well as in boosting immunity during vaccination (either prophylactic or therapeutic).
The role of PD-1 in cancer is established in the literature. It is known that tumor microenvironment can protect tumor cells from efficient immune destruction. PD-L1 has recently been shown to be expressed on a number of mouse and human tumors (and is inducible by IFN gamma on the majority of PD-L1 negative tumor cell lines) and is postulated to mediate immune evasion (Iwai Y. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 99: 12293-12297 (2002); Strome S. E. et al., Cancer Res., 63: 6501-6505 (2003).
In humans, expression of PD-1 (on tumor infiltrating lymphocytes) and/or PD-L1 (on tumor cells) has been found in a number of primary tumor biopsies assessed by immunohistochemistry. Such tissues include cancers of the lung, liver, ovary, cervix, skin, colon, glioma, bladder, breast, kidney, esophagus, stomach, oral squamous cell, urothelial cell, and pancreas as well as tumors of the head and neck (Brown J. A. et al., J. Immunol. 170: 1257-1266 (2003); Dong H. et al., Nat. Med. 8: 793-800 (2002); Wintterle et al., Cancer Res. 63: 7462-7467 (2003); Strome S. E. et al., Cancer Res., 63: 6501-6505 (2003); Thompson R. H. et al., Cancer Res. 66: 3381-5 (2006); Thompson et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 13: 1757-61 (2007); Nomi T. et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 13: 2151-7. (2007)). More strikingly, PD-ligand expression on tumor cells has been correlated to poor prognosis of cancer patients across multiple tumor types (reviewed in Okazaki and Honjo, Int. Immunol. 19: 813-824 (2007)).
Blockade of the PD-1/PD-L1 interaction could lead to enhanced tumor-specific T-cell immunity and therefore be helpful in clearance of tumor cells by the immune system. To address this issue, a number of studies were performed. In a murine model of aggressive pancreatic cancer, T. Nomi et al. (Clin. Cancer Res. 13: 2151-2157 (2007)) demonstrated the therapeutic efficacy of PD-1/PD-L1 blockade. Administration of either PD-1 or PD-L1 directed antibody significantly inhibited tumor growth. Antibody blockade effectively promoted tumor reactive CD8+ T cell infiltration into the tumor resulting in the up-regulation of anti-tumor effectors including IFN gamma, granzyme B and perforin. Additionally, the authors showed that PD-1 blockade can be effectively combined with chemotherapy to yield a synergistic effect. In another study, using a model of squamous cell carcinoma in mice, antibody blockade of PD-1 or PD-L1 significantly inhibited tumor growth (Tsushima F. et al., Oral Oncol. 42: 268-274 (2006)).
In other studies, transfection of a murine mastocytoma line with PD-L1 led to decreased lysis of the tumor cells when co-cultured with a tumor-specific CTL clone. Lysis was restored when anti-PD-L1 mAb was added (Iwai Y. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 99: 12293-12297 (2002)). In vivo, blocking the PD1/PD-L1 interaction was shown to increase the efficacy of adoptive T cell transfer therapy in a mouse tumor model (Strome S. E. et al., Cancer Res. 63: 6501-6505 (2003)). Further evidence for the role of PD-1 in cancer treatment comes from experiments performed with PD-1 knockout mice. PD-L1 expressing myeloma cells grew only in wild-type animals (resulting in tumor growth and associated animal death), but not in PD-1 deficient mice (Iwai Y. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 99: 12293-12297 (2002)).
In human studies, R. M. Wong et al. (Int. Immunol. 19: 1223-1234 (2007)) showed that PD-1 blockade using a fully human anti-PD-1 antibody augmented the absolute numbers of tumor-specific CD8+ T cells (CTLs) in ex vivo stimulation assays using vaccine antigens and cells from vaccinated individuals. In a similar study, antibody blockade of PD-L1 resulted in enhanced cytolytic activity of tumor-associated antigen-specific cytotoxic T cells and increased cytokine production by tumor specific TH cells (Blank C. et al., Int. J. Cancer 119: 317-327 (2006)). The same authors showed that PD-L1 blockade augments tumor-specific T cell responses in vitro when used in combination with anti-CTLA-4 blockade.
Overall, the PD-1/PD-L1 pathway is a well-validated target for the development of antibody therapeutics for cancer treatment. Anti-PD-1 antibodies may also be useful in chronic viral infection. Memory CD8+ T cells generated after an acute viral infection are highly functional and constitute an important component of protective immunity. In contrast, chronic infections are often characterized by varying degrees of functional impairment (exhaustion) of virus-specific T-cell responses, and this defect is a principal reason for the inability of the host to eliminate the persisting pathogen. Although functional effector T cells are initially generated during the early stages of infection, they gradually lose function during the course of a chronic infection. Barber et al. (Barber et al., Nature 439: 682-687 (2006)) showed that mice infected with a laboratory strain of LCMV developed chronic infection resulting in high levels of virus in the blood and other tissues. These mice initially developed a robust T cell response, but eventually succumbed to the infection upon T cell exhaustion. The authors found that the decline in number and function of the effector T cells in chronically infected mice could be reversed by injecting an antibody that blocked the interaction between PD-1 and PD-L1.
Recently, it has been shown that PD-1 is highly expressed on T cells from HIV infected individuals and that receptor expression correlates with impaired T cell function and disease progression (Day et al., Nature 443:350-4 (2006); Trautmann L. et al., Nat. Med. 12: 1198-202 (2006)). In both studies, blockade of the ligand PD-L1 significantly increased the expansion of HIV-specific, IFN-gamma producing cells in vitro.
Other studies also implicate the importance of the PD-1 pathway in controlling viral infection. PD-1 knockout mice exhibit better control of adenovirus infection than wild-type mice (Iwai et al., J. Exp. Med. 198:39-50 (2003)). Also, adoptive transfer of HBV-specific T cells into HBV transgenic animals initiated hepatitis (Isogawa M. et al., Immunity 23:53-63 (2005)). The disease state of these animals oscillates as a consequence of antigen recognition in the liver and PD-1 upregulation by liver cells.